Learning Math
by CharlotteD
Summary: Dịch: Little Tsuna wants to learn math and Adult Reborn teaches him with twists and meanings, Tsuna will never forget! And nope, it's not Spartan Teachings! R27. Happy Birthday Reborn!


_**Title:** Learning Math_

_**Author:** BrokenBlackCat_

_**Translator:** Charlotte_

_**Beta-reader:** Unbeta-ed_

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Pairing/Characters:** R27 | Reborn & Tsuna_

_**Genres:** Humor_

_**Status:** Oneshot, complete_

_**Summary:** Little Tsuna wants to learn math and Adult Reborn teaches him with twists and meanings, Tsuna will never forget! And nope, it's not Spartan Teachings!_

_**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano._

_**Warnings:** OOC, Adult!Reborn, AU, fic unbeta-ed nên có thể có sai sót..._

_**Note:** Một oneshot ngắn (và rất dễ thương) khác dành cho các fans non-SA của KHR._

_**PS:** Thật sự phục Tsuna trong fic, Reborn dạy như vậy mà cũng có thể hiểu được. XD_

**.**

**Một trong những fic thuộc project mừng sinh nhật Reborn và Tsuna, 13/10/2013 - 14/10/2013.**  
**Chúc hai người một tuổi mới thật nhiều thành công và hạnh phúc!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**.**

* * *

**Learning Math**

**Bài 1: Những con số**

"Reborn, Tsu-chan không hiểu cái này và cái này và cái này!" Một cậu bé năm tuổi tóc nâu bĩu môi, đưa ra cho một thanh niên tóc đen tầm hai mươi mấy tuổi (1) một bài tập về nhà môn toán về những con số đơn giản.

"Tôi đã nói gì với cậu về kiểu nói chuyện bập bẹ này (2) hả, Tsuna?" Người đàn ông, Reborn, chất vấn với cặp mắt nheo lại nhưng rồi thở dài khi anh nhận thấy cậu bé cũng chẳng thèm nghe mình nói. Anh nhìn vào các câu hỏi cậu bé hỏi anh và một lần nữa thở dài.

"Tsuna, tôi vừa dạy cậu về cái này," anh nói, nhìn cậu trai đang tươi cười đầy thất vọng. "Cậu không hiểu cái gì?"

"Không có gì cả! Reborn dạy Tsu-chan tốt lắm!" Cậu bé trả lời một cách lém lỉnh, khiến anh chàng người lớn trừng mắt nhìn cậu như đơn giản muốn nói "giải thích", điều mà cậu bé kì lạ thay lại tuân theo. "Tsu-chan chỉ muốn biết ý nghĩa của chúng! Như 72, 18, 69, và 80, chúng có nghĩa gì và tại sao Tsu-chan luôn thấy chúng cùng với 27?"

Reborn im lặng hết một phút trước khi một nụ cười đểu hiện lên trên mặt anh. Thật sự không có nghĩa gì cả và tại sao nó như vậy chẳng qua chỉ là trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên nhưng cậu bé đã làm phiền anh nên anh cũng có thể tìm chút vui vẻ trong việc "giải thích".

"Chúng là tên người và khi chúng đặt cùng với số 27, vậy thì nó có nghĩa là chúng là một cặp."

"Cặp? Như những người trên TVS (3) nơi mà con trai và con gái hôn nhau và này nọ hả?"

Tsuna gần như bừng sáng với ngạc nhiên, khiến Reborn cười khẽ ngay cả khi anh hơi tò mò về việc tại sao một đứa trẻ thậm chí lại biết về những chuyện như vậy.

"Ừ, ừ. Đúng rồi đấy, Tsuna."

"Vậy là, những con số cũng cưới nhau!" Thằng nhóc tuyên bố một cách hứng khởi, thầm tưởng tượng điều đó trong đầu nhưng rồi cậu há hốc khi cậu nhận ra một điều gì đó. "Nhưng mà khoan, điều đó có nghĩa là 27 không chung thuỷ và đang ngoại tình với những con số khác như những gì người con trai trên TVS đã từng làm với cô gái vậy!"

Nếu anh không phải là Reborn, anh chắc chắn đã cười lớn ngay đấy nhưng anh chính là Reborn nên anh đành an phận mà cười khẽ thôi.

_'Thằng nhóc Dame này thật dễ dụ quá đi!'_

.

**Bài 2: Góc**

Một Tsuna bảy tuổi thở dài khi cậu cố gắng nhớ lại một loại góc đặc biệt trong những bài học của mình. Cậu đã cố gắng ghi nhớ hết tất cả các góc nhưng lại không thể nhớ ra góc cuối cùng.

Và bài kiểm tra toán ngày mai là đến hạn rồi.

Cậu bé tóc nâu lại thở dài.

May cho cậu, Nữ thần May mắn đang ở bên cậu... Phải vậy không?

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, cậu đang thở dài vì cái gì vậy?" Reborn, giáo viên kiêm gia sư tuyệt vời của cậu (xin hãy lưu ý sự mỉa mai) hỏi với sự lo lắng giả tạo.

Nhưng lúc bấy giờ, thằng nhóc không hề để ý đến điều đó.

"Reborn! Góc này là góc gì?" Cậu than vãn, đưa cái góc ra cho thầy giáo của mình xem.

"Đơn giản. Góc nhọn," người đàn ông thậm chí còn không ngước nhìn lên. Anh biết học trò mình đang gặp rắc rối nhớ ra cái góc đó.

Nhưng anh muốn nhìn xem liệu thằng bé có thể làm việc không thể và nhớ được không nên anh để mặc nó.

"Nhọn, nhọn, nhọn, nhọn -"

Mặc dù, về phần mình anh thấy thật phiền toái. Học trò của anh không cần thiết phải dựa dẫm vào anh quá nhiều.

"Nhọn, nhọn, nh... nhỏ?" (4) Tsuna chớp mắt và nhìn cái góc.

"Giờ thì tớ hiểu rồi!"

'Cuối cùng,' Reborn nghĩ, cũng phải hai tuần hay đại loại rồi kể từ khi thằng bé bắt đầu việc ghi nhớ.

"Nó nhỏ nên nó nhọn!" (5)

Nếu đó là bất cứ ai khác, họ hẳn đã lăn đùng xuống đất nhưng đây là Reborn nên anh chỉ đơn giản chấp nhận nó.

_'Ừ thì, ít nhất, bây giờ nó cũng nhớ được rồi.'_

.

**Bài 3: Đại số**

"Tớ nhức đầu quá!" Tsuna mười tuổi vò đầu khi cậu cố gắng làm bài tập về nhà môn toán đầy những số, chữ cái và –blah, đúng gần như bất cứ thứ gì khiến một cái đầu phải nổ tung.

"Vậy, giờ thì vấn đề là gì nữa?" Reborn vừa uống cà phê vừa tùy tiện hỏi.

"Đại số!" Cậu bé gầm gừ theo đúng nghĩa đen nhưng điều đó là nằm trong mong đợi. Đó là môn Đại số và nó quả thật quá khó hiểu.

"Vậy, tôi sẽ cho một phương pháp đơn giản hơn."

Reborn biết sau này mình sẽ phải ăn rất nhiều đau đớn vì việc này nhưng anh đang chán và một người đang chán là anh đây không hề là một điều tốt với bất cứ ai cả.

"Trước hết, hãy giả vờ rằng '–' có nghĩa là giết người còn '+' có nghĩa là tình dục," Anh nói một cách thẳng thừng trong khi viết điều đó xuống tờ giấy.

"Tình dục là gì? Giết người là gì?" Cậu bé ngây thơ hỏi lại những từ mới.

"Giết người là lấy đi một thứ gì đó trong khi tình dục… là một công thức như vầy."

Người đàn ông viết lên tờ giấy; Tình dục = Mẹ + Bố = Dame-Tsuna.

"Tớ đến từ Toán sao?" Tsuna chớp chớp mắt trước điều đó và rồi quay sang Reborn cho câu trả lời, người mà đến lượt mình, chỉ cười khẩy và gật đầu.

"Dẫu sao đi nữa thì, '+' là tình dục còn '–' là giết người, được chưa?"

Tsuna gật đầu với điều đó, hoàn toàn có ý định muốn học hỏi.

"Hãy cho rằng Giotto có một đứa con trai tên là '5' và cậu ta làm tình với một cô gái không hề quen biết, tên gọi là 'X' rồi họ có một người con gái tên '8'…"

Anh viết; 5 + X = 8.

"Bây giờ, để tìm lai lịch của bà X, '8' theo đuổi một cuộc điều ra rất lâu. Tuy nhiên, '8' không biết rằng cô không được phép biết. Vậy nên, khi cô tìm ra mẹ mình là ai, bố cô, '5', phải giết chính con gái của mình, '8'."

Anh viết; X = 8 – 5.

"Vậy là sau một vài màn kịch tính, người mẹ được tiết lộ có tên là '3'. Hiểu chưa?" Reborn kết thúc, nụ cười đểu không hề rời khỏi gương mặt anh trước cảnh cậu bé thật sự tin tưởng điều anh đã giải thích.

"Vâng!" Tsuna mỉm cười thật ngây thơ và khờ dại, đôi mắt ngập tràn sự ngạc nhiên và phấn khích muốn kể cho một ai khác về điều mình vừa học được, trong khi trở lại làm bài tập về nhà của mình.

Reborn thật sự muốn có một cái máy ảnh để chụp lại khoảnh khắc cậu kể về những gì mình đã học từ anh cho một người khác.

Anh biết chắc rằng nó sẽ là một tài liệu tống tiền hoàn hảo.

.

**Omake: Bài học đặc biệt**

Tsuna khiến mọi người ngạc nhiên về việc cậu tiến bộ trong môn toán nhiều thế nào và các bạn cậu hỏi cậu đã có những bài học kiểu gì.

Và tất nhiên, cậu trả lời một cách thành thực với đầy đủ chi tiết.

Ôi chao, có phải ai đó vừa ngất không?

Một vài người chỉ cười lớn, không hiểu à?

Có phải một vài người chỉ nhìn cậu đăm đăm?

Có phải một ai đó khóc thét lên vì sự ngây thơ của cậu bị đánh mất?

Và có phải hai trong số các bạn cậu trông như thể họ không muốn làm gì khác hơn ngoài đi giết một ai đó?

.THE END.

* * *

_**Chú thích:**_

_(1) Nguyên văn: mid-twenties - chỉ người ở độ tuổi tần 25~26._

_(2) Nguyên văn: baby talks - cách nói chuyện bi bô của con nít._

_(3) TVS...là 1 kênh truyền hình, hay là TV thêm 's' vậy? Mà TV có bao giờ ở số nhiều sao?_

_(4) và (5) Nguyên văn: "Acute, acute, a... cute?" và "It's cute so it's Acute!" - trong tiếng anh, 'acute' chỉ góc nhọn. Khi tách ra 'a' và 'cute' thì sẽ ra được trò đùa của tác giả. Nhưng vì trường hợp chơi chữ này không thể bê qua tiếng Việt được, nên dịch giả mạo muội sửa lại một chút cho phù hợp. Hi vọng các bạn sẽ bỏ qua cho sự sụt giảm *trầm trọng* độ đáng yêu của fic..._

_So, REVIEW_


End file.
